Skyscrapers
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Jane is just your average fifteen year old girl, that is until she and her Uncle Jack pick up two kids that seemed to come out of no where through a... portal?
1. Chapter One

**AN: So I was watching Race to Witch Mountain for the first time last night and then this idea popped into my head until the plot bunnies took over and created this story. Hope that you readers like reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, I just own Jane.**

Chapter 1…

Jane was lying on the couch, watching some crime drama that had just started, when her phone vibrates on the table next to the beat-up couch. Jack was calling her. She answered. He asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of his shift with him. She said yes – of course. He told her that he'd be there in fifteen minutes tops.

When the called ended Jane set the phone back down on the table and went over to her dresser. She replace her pajamas with a dark blue tank top, a pair of dark wash jeans, and her blue plaid boat shoes… oh how she loved that pair of shoes. She rolled up to jeans so that they were cuffed just above her ankles. Jane let her hair out of the messy bun that she had put it in that morning. Her hair was a brown color with a little tint of auburn in it and it went just passed her shoulders.

Jane walked over to her bed and looked into her bag for things that she would need. Wallet: check; I-pod: check; sketch pad and pencils: check and check. She put her phone into her bag and looked for her book. On the kitchen table was her prize: Emma by Jane Austen. She put said book into her bag and headed towards the fridge.

Jack came in as Jane was putting snacks and other stuff into her bag.

"Really?" He asked her as she closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Really. You have absolutely nothing in you cab!" Jane replied with a smirk on her face.

"Fine lets just get going." And with that Jack saw Jane walking over to the television and turning off the crime drama that was playing. He opened the door when she got back to his side, side stepping in front of him and through the doorway.

As they were walking through the hallways, down the stair cases, and towards the parking lot, Jack asked Jane if she knew who the murderer was in the episode. She told him that it was the boy who lived inside the RV. She then went on explaining how the boy only seemed mentally challenged and that it was all a hoax. Jack asked her how she knew this and she explained to him about the book in the RV when the detectives went in to ask the boy questions about the victim. Jack wasn't really paying attention because he knew all of this already. He saw the episode, while she didn't until that morning. When Jane turned off the television, Jack could tell that it was only ten minutes into that episode. That was the funny thing about her, she would be able to tell which one was the culprit in any show that they watched together.

The two entered the parking lot and Jack stopped dead in his tracks, causing Jane to walk right into him.

"What –" Jane started.

"Get in the cab." Jack said as he walked over to the people over by the other cars.

Jane got to the cab, opened the door, and slid into the passenger seat. She could hear Jack talking to the men about wanting out. She took a closer look at the men and noticed them immediately. A few of them were the ones that killed her parents. When she was eight years old she and her parents were at home watching a movie. A knock sounded off the front door. Her dad stopped the movie and left to answer the door. Jane remembered hearing a crash, then a grunt, and then a thump on the floor. Her mother told her to go hide somewhere. She remembered sneaking through the house looking for a place to hide. She finally went into the front coat closet when the man left the entrance, looking for her mother. From her hiding spot she heard a scream and then another thump upstairs. The man then set the house on fire. She blacked out. The next thing that Jane remembered was Jack – her uncle – carrying her from her burning house. Her parents died in that fire and she was sent to live with Jack, and that's where she's been ever since that fated night.

Jane looked up from her blank stare at the dash board to see Jack walking back from the other men. She relaxed a little when nobody was coming with him. Today was going to be a good day…

**AN: Welp, there's the first chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this. While you're here, please drop a review down there :)**

**Down here :)**

**.VVVVVVV**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Second chapter everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter 2…

Jack got into the cab and looked at Jane, who had turned her head back to the front of the car when she heard the door open. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile in return. He revved up the engine and they pulled out of the parking lot and into the city. Jane took her i-pod out of her bag and turned it on. She looked back to see what one of the bill boards said when she noticed them. There were two teenagers in the back of the cab. She took one ear bud out and studied them. The teenager were both blonde and both had blue eyes. They looked related to each other. They didn't look much older than Jane, actually. Then they both were looking straight at her. The girl smiled at her and the boy glared at her. For what reason, she had absolutely no idea.

Jane turned her head to Jack, still keeping her eyes on the two as they kept their eyes on her, and said, "Jack, look behind you." He looked back and slammed on the brakes, causing Jane to bump her head on the dashboard.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked the two back seat passengers.

"O-outside," the boy said. Jane rolled her eyes. _Well, no dip, Sherlock._

"Yeah, I figured that out on my own." Jack replied, "How did you get in?" _Stupid question_, Jane thought as she looked at her Uncle with a look that said, 'Really, what kind of question is that?' Jack ignored her.

"Through that portal." The girl answered Jack's question. They both pointed to the door closest to the boy. Though the… _portal?_ Jane looked at Jack. That's weird, really weird. Jane could have sworn that they weren't in the cab when she got in. But then again she was lost in thought, wasn't she? But she would have heard a car door or something when they got in. Jane looked at the two and then at Jack, wondering if he was going to get going or just stay there in the middle of the street, interrogating these kids further.

"I am Seth, and this is my sister Sara," the boy, Seth, introduce himself and his sister. _I knew that they were related! _Jane thought. _He not that bad looking either. His sister – Sara – is really beautiful, too. _It was an afterthought. Seth continued, "We require your transportation services immediately."

"Transportation services?" W_ho talks this formal?_ Jane thought.

"Really, well I require –" Jack started.

" –A currency transaction." The girl, Sara finished.

"Will this amount suffice?" Seth asked, holding out a large wad of cash. Jane's mouth must have opened and closed at least three times. There must have been at least a thousand dollars in that wad of money.

"Wow… that's… a lot…" Jane commented. Jack ignored her.

"What did you guys do, rob a bank?" Jack asked Seth and Sara, looking at them with disbelief. Jane looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Seth caught this and glared at her before returning his attention back to Jack.

"Is it acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked, looking even more confused and weirded-out… of that was even possible. Sara just pointed to his cab license that, sure enough, had his name on it. Jane snickered. _Duh, Jack._ She thought. Sara gave a small smile to Jane.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth said, leaning towards the front of the car. "It is urgent that we get to our destination without delay." _What's up with the really long sentences? Wouldn't just saying 'Hurry up' be easier?_

Jane then remembered the honking horns that belonged to other cars behind them, waiting for them to go. "You wanna get going Jack? Or would you rather stay here and listen to the _beautiful _music of the annoyed honking that belongs to the cars waiting for us to _move._" _Seriously, they ,might start a choir or something if we don't get going soon._

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Jack said to the other cars behind them and to Jane as he put the car into drive and started going. "Where to?" He asked the two kids.

Seth pulled out an oval-shaped device and started playing with it, moving his hands over the screen and pressing a bunch of buttons repeatedly. He and his sister were quiet.

"I'm going to need an address." Jack stated looking back at the two.

Sara said, "We must go in that direction." And pointed ahead of us and off to the right a little bit. _Well then, that's helpful. _Jane thought as she looked back at the two yet again. They looked completely serious.

"I'm going to need something more specific that just 'that direction'." Jack said, annoyed. _Might be a little helpful there, kids._

"We must locate latitude 40.54, cross intersecting longitude –" Seth said, looking at the device. Jack held his hand up for Seth to stop talking. What was up with this kid?

"We're just going to stick with 'that direction'." Jack said. And with that, he started driving in said direction.

"By the way, I'm Jane." Jane said, smiling at the two. Sara smiled at her again and Seth just glared at her, yet again. Sara smiled apologetically to her. Jane shrugged her shoulders and with one last look to the odd siblings, she turned around in her seat and faced the window closest to her. She put her ear bud back in and turned up the volume. She looked out the window and thought about the two other passengers in the cab as she watched the flashing lights pass her by and she became flooded with music.

**AN: Wow! Two chapters in one day? I'm working on the third one right this moment! **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter 3…

Jane got bored once they left the city and nobody was paying attention to her, so she looked at the fare machine. The numbers kept climbing and climbing: past one hundred dollars, past two hundred dollars, and then past three hundred dollars.

When it was close to four hundred, Jack spoke up for the first time in what seemed like forever, "Are your parents okay with you spending all this money?" Jane took out her ear buds and looked up waiting for someone to respond.

"We had previously agreed upon a financial deal." Seth said," If your concern is you compensation –"

"My concern is that I have two kids in my cab with a big wad of money and with a drop off location that is practically in the middle of nowhere." Jack cut Seth off, "Now in my book that's a little chapter called 'Running away'. And –" Jack's lecture on running away was cut off by Dominic talking about desert miles and about how they were going to have to pay for all of this and about ETA's, whatever those were. Jack told him that he was losing receptions, a weak excuse in Jane's opinion, and hung up on Dominic. Jane would have hung up, too. She didn't like him and he didn't like her in return.

Sara spoke up, "Jack Bruno, the vehicles that are following are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Jane looked back and at first couldn't tell that there was anything, and then she saw one big black SUV roll out of the horizon. She thought about Wolfe and about how his men almost attacked Jack in the lot earlier that day.

"Determining your speed versus theirs, they will over take the car in about one minute." Seth informed Jack. Jack told them to calm down and to let them pass. Jane saw the speedometer drop and felt a little bit relaxed. Those cars would probably just pass them and then be on their way to wherever they were going to. Right?

Jack opened the window and waved for the cars to pass the cab. After a while the black SUV's passed them, taking their time. Jane felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around to find that everybody had their eyes on the windows of the other cars.

"See?" Jack reassured, "I'm King of the Road." All of a sudden they were rammed by one of the three cars. The cab went spinning and Jack said that when he told them that he was out, he meant it. Jack told them to get down and Jane instantly started to panic. _Oh my god. It's Wolfe! He came for us! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I DO NOT WANT TO DIE! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! He got my parents and now he's gonna get me!_

"Who is Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked as the cars were coming towards them. _How did she know that? _They were being boxed in now by the three SUV's. The space between the cab and the larger vehicles decreased and decreased until Jane could feel the cab moving against the other cars. _After Wolfe gets Jack and me, what is going to do with Sara and Seth? _Jane thought as she looked out her window and at one of the SUV's that were boxing the cab in.

"It will be alright, Jane Parker." Sara reassured Jane as she grabbed the brunette's hand. It didn't really reassure her. _How does she know my last name? I know for a fact that I didn't tell her anything about my last name… _At that moment Jack decided to pull one of his stunts and was able to escape the black cars. They were soon zooming past one of the SUV's that were in front of them.

"Jack Bruno, It seems that we have not eluded them yet." Sara said. As Jack gained more speed, Jane could hear hushed tones in the backseat and looked up. Seth was gone and Sara looked panicked. Jane looked to the road behind them and saw Seth get standing in front of one of the SUV's as it came at them full speed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look any more. When the car jerked to a stop she looked at Jack who was saying no over and over again. Then the car was put into reverse and made its way back to the crashed SUV's – all without Jack doing a thing.

The car stopped and Jack asked everybody if they were okay.

Sara started uncertainly, "We are…"

"Fine. Fine. Just. Go." Seth said from out of nowhere. _What the hell is going on here? Who are these people? _Jane thought as she looked at the siblings. Jack got out and walked towards the closest SUV, crowbar in hand. _This isn't going to end well._

Jane looked at the two blondes for a minute. Then she exploded with things that probably didn't make sense, "Wha- wha- what the _hell_ was THAT? I just saw you," Jane pointed to Seth, "get hit by a freaking SUV! You should be dead right now! What the hell were you thinking? And that weird this that you did with your hands! And the way that you know my last name although I never told you that! That's just freaky, really freaky! Who _are_ you?" Sara looked at Seth and Seth just looked at Jane blankly. She couldn't believe this. This must be a dream right? There was no way that Wolfe would follow them out into the middle of nowhere and attack them like that. There was no way that a car could just start moving on its own accord. And there was absolutely no way that a boy could take that much impact and not be dead – at least not without a scratch.

The two's attention turned to Jack as he got into the cab and started to drive away from the accident like nothing happened.

"How have you guys been holding up?" Jack asked after some time of silence.

"We are fine, Jack Bruno." Sara reassured. Jane gave a small nod when Jack looked over at her.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got you into this. Especially you Jane. You shouldn't have to go through that again." Jack said, looking at Jane. Jane looked back at him and thought, _It's not your fault all the time, Jack._

"It is not your fault all the time." Sara comforted. She then glanced at Jane for a moment. _Weird, I just thought that_

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Seth reminded them, breaking up the almost-moment. Oh yeah there was still this unknown location that they had to get to. Fun. Jane looked over at Seth for a second and turned her face away when he turned to face her.

"I'll get you guys wherever you need to go, you've earned it." And with that silence overtook the cab again. Jane picked up her I-pod and turned it back on. Jane then stared blankly at the fare meter, hoping to distract herself form what just happened not too long ago. As the cab's fare reached higher and higher on the scale, Jane thought about the strange kids in the backseat of the cab. She started to sing the song that was playing on her i-pod, quietly so that no one could really hear her. Jack didn't really notice it – she sang all the time back at their little motel. Little did she know that the blonde siblings in the back of the cab were paying attention to her as she silently sang bits and fragments from the song.

_Skyscrapers please forgive me,_

_I didn't mean a word I said._

_Skyscrapers I was just tangled up in my own head._

_And I guess all I ever loved_

_Was standing right before my eyes_

_You were right here all the time, _

_I was blind._

**AN: Yeah, so I guess that I don't own Skyscrapers by OK Go either… but I absolutely love that song! The music video is really cool, what with the intense dancing and scene & costume changes… GAH I just love it so much! And I love the band so much, too!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Hola! Another chapter, already? I know I know. I just can't help it, it really like where I've taken this story so far! Have fun reading guys (Is it okay if I say guys, or do I have to say 'ladies and gents' or whatever?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain.**

Chapter 4…

"We are here, Jack Bruno and Jane Parker." Sara announced to everybody in the cab when the fare meter passed seven hundred dollars. They had reached their destination: a weather beaten shack that happened to be in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't much to look at. Jack had to pull of the highway and onto a dirt road. Jane looked around when the cab stopped in front of the shack. She was right; they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Jack asked the two blonds before they got out of the cab. _The ever caring Jack. _Jane thought and shook her head at the thought of Jack carrying around two blonde little kids around the country as they looked for what they needed.

Sara smiled at Jack and said, "Do not worry, Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with our relatives." Well, Jane did feel a little better.

Jack obviously must have felt better because he went right into the fare amount. "Okay so the total comes to seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents. But after everything that happened I'll knock off an extra twenty five percent. So that –" Jack was cut off by Seth shoving all of their money into Jack's hands. And then Seth and Sara were gone, walking up to the small shack.

Jack counted out the money. There was definitely over seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents in there. "Wow," Jack said, "over five hundred percent tip. Not bad." Jane took the money out of Jack's hands and stepped out of the cab, moving towards the shack that Seth and Sara had entered only moments ago.

"Jane, What are you doing? Get back in the car… now." Jack warned Jane. He was uneasy, she could tell.

"You really need to relax, Jack. They paid too much. I'm just going to give them the extra money back." Jane said as she got closer to the building.

Jack followed her, yelling to the kids that they had paid too much.

They got to the shack and Jane thought that it looked worse up close. In her opinion the owners – wherever they were – should have replaced the wood and just repaint the whole thing. Or, better yet, they could move to a place that wasn't so deserted and depressing.

Jane and jack entered the shack. Everything was trashed. There were broken pieces of furniture scattered around the rooms. Jack picked up a broken chair or table leg and walked around the main room.

"You really need a chair leg to defend yourself, Jack?" Jane teased.

"You don't know what could be here. I need to protect you" Jack said quietly. He was so serious that it came off of him in waves, almost drowning Jane in the amount of seriousness that he was giving off. She didn't blame him; this place gave her the creeps.

"You could always just football or rugby tackle whoever comes after me. It would be more useful than throwing a broken chair leg at them." Jane said in a hushed tone that matched Jack's.

Jane walked around the couch, looking around for any sings of either Seth or Sara. She was suddenly pulled down behind the couch when an arm shot out and grabbed her. She gave out a yelp of surprise as he butt hit the hard floor. Jane looked around to see that the hand that was gripping her arm belonged to Seth. He looked at her quizzically.

"You over paid." Jane whispered. Seth then proceeded to shush her.

Jane heard Jack whisper her name and footsteps coming toward the couch. She then saw the broken chair leg swing at Seth's head… the broken leg just went through him and came back to Jack, as if nothing happened.

"What was that?" Jack asked in surprise. Jane was thinking the same thing.

"Jack Bruno and Jane Parker, you should not have jeopardized your lives by following us." Sara said softly. Seth looked at Jane and then at Jack.

"I suggest you two return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth said emotionless. Jane wanted to slap that pretty face of his so bad. Who was he to tell her what to do? This whole trip he's been all 'I'm Seth and we only need your transportation services.' To Jane, that was a boat load of bull.

Sara, probably seeing Jane's glare toward Seth, said softly, "They just want to help is all."

"It doesn't matter. We can't trust them Sara. Someone has already been here looking for it." That does explain the trashed house. "It's just us." Seth's voice noticeably softened as he told Sara this, completely ignoring the fact that Jane was in between the two and that Jack was right next to them.

Sara looked at Seth – who was still playing with that device, then at Jane, and then a Jack sadly. "My brother is right, " Sara said to Jane and Jack, "we can involve you two no further."

"Got it!" whispered excitedly as he got up and walked around the rooms, looking for something that was till unknown n to Jane. Sara got up and went to Seth.

Jane got up and followed Seth and Sara through the rooms. Seth then stopped in front of a refrigerator. He then put his mysterious deice on to the fridge and it opened, revealing a stair way that led to God knows where. Seth and Sara proceeded to enter it.

"Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack." Jack said to himself as he stood in front of the fridge.

"Man up, Jack" Jane said as she, being behind Jack, pushed him through the space that the fridge had just vacated not too long ago.

Jane and jack followed Seth and Sara down the stairs and into another room. Everything in there was ancient, unlike the upstairs, was untouched. Jane could stay in a place like this forever surrounded by all the books and stuff if she really wanted to, which she kind of did – not going to lie.

Seth put the device on a bookcase and it opened, just like with the refrigerator. When the four walked through the doorway, they walked into something that reminded Jane of a jungle. As she walked closer, Jane was reminded of something beautiful and exotic. There were trees that she didn't even recognize, bushes with different colored leaves and a whole lot more. She immediately became mesmerized by the scene in front of her.

Jane went to touch one of the oddly shaped leaves on the tree closest to her when Seth grabbed her outstretched hand and took her with him as he walked around the place, looking foe whatever it was that they had come for.

The oval device kept blinking and making noises as they got close to and organic looking blob that was on the floor.

"Sara!" Seth yelled as he placed the device on the blob and it went crazy… a good thing?

Sara came through the trees with Jack not too far behind her. She took off her necklace and placed it one the blob. She smiled and dug into it. Jack made a face and Jane snickered. Sara then pulled out yet another device that was rectangular; her smile grew even bigger, if it was possible.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Sara looked at him and said, "it is what we came for Jack Bruno and Jane Parker." It still creeped her out that Sara both knew and said her whole name.

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it?" Jack said, probably thinking that something was up. _Who else would want it? And why is it so important?_ Jane thought.

"Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?" He continued. Jane caught on now.

"It was crucial that we found it before anyone else." Seth informed. He looked relieved that the device had been found by them.

"Then, what makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it –" Jack started

"– isn't still looking for it." Jane finished. A look of realization came over Seth and then Sara when the possibility that someone could still be here dawned on them. The feeling that Jane was being watched started.

All of a sudden Jane heard a loud _thump_ coming from behind the group. She turned around but saw nothing. The feeling of her being watched grew until she started to panic. Jane looked back at Seth and Sara for reassurance, but their faces looked as panicked as she felt.

Jack told them to run as he gripped the broken chair leg tighter in his hand. Seth and Sara got up. They pulled Jane to her feet, too. The three kids ran off in one direction while Jack snuck in the other way.

Jane, Seth, and Sara crouched down behind a bush and hid from whatever it was that was following them.

"Where's Jack?" Jane whispered after a moment of silence. Seth, being Seth, shushed her. Next thing she knew something by them exploded. Seth yelped. Bother Jane and Sara screamed a little. Jane could hear the thumping getting closer to their now exposed hiding place.

Seth, Sara, and Jane got up and started running. They all got separated some how. Jane didn't see Sara, Seth, or Jack anywhere. She just kept running, trying to find the others and get out of this maze. She saw plants and things exploding from all around her. Jane remembered what it was like when she was eight, running around the house to find a hiding place and staying in that hiding place as her house burned down – her life being burned down with every minute. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She did not want to die. _Not here and sure as hell not now, Jane. _Jane thought as her legs moved faster.

Although she was moving fast Jane was able to trip on a root and fall on something… hard. She looked below herself to find that she had landed on top of Seth. He grunted as she fell onto him. She moved around to make it less awkward and uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

Jane was going to say something along the lines of, "So, how's it going?" but when she opened her mouth to say something, Seth put his index finger to his lips, stopping her from speaking. He looked scared, just about as scared as she felt. She probably looked scared too. He looked at her and she couldn't help but look back at him. His ice blue eyes met her sea blue eyes. Jane couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. Something about him seemed to suck her in. He just kept staring at her too, barely even blinking.

Then an explosion went off form somewhere around them. Seth quickly flipped Jane over so that he was on top of her this time, shielding her from the blast. She snapped her eyes shut and then buried her face in the crook of Seth's neck above her.

"Kids!" Jack called out from somewhere to Jane's right. She pushed Seth off of her, grabbed his hand, and ran in the direction that she had heard Jack's voice.

When they got there Sara was being bullied by a huge armored… thing. The device that they had found earlier had dropped out of Sara's hand and fell to the dirt covered floor.

Jane let go of Seth when he pushed past her and to the thing. _He must be out of his mind. _Jane thought. She ran up to the device as Seth got closer to the thing. Its attention was on Seth for the moment. Jane took that opportunity to grab the device. The thing threw Seth off effortlessly when Seth jumped onto it. Jane heard Seth call out her name. When she turned around, the thing started moving towards her.

"Come at me, I dare you!" Jane antagonized. In retrospect it was probably not the best thing to say in this type of situation. _But then again, I must be out of my mind, too._ Jane thought as she led that thing away from Seth and Sara so that they could run and possibly find Jack.

The thing increased its speed to something like a run. Jane rolled out of its path when the thing was about to grab her. It ran for another yard or so and then stopped completely. It then turned towards Jane again. She was trapped with nowhere to run or hid – all the ways were blocked by fire. So Jane stayed where she was and waited for the thing to come over to her.

…

Seth and Sara watched Jane and the Syphon as Seth helped Sara up from the ground. Jane was going to die. Seth was sure of it. Nobody has ever been able to survive a fight with a Syphon, it didn't help that she was human either. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he couldn't help but stare at Jane as the Syphon came closer. Sara noticed this and smiled despite everything.

…

Just as Jane thought that the thing was going to snatch her up and take her away like in the Wizard of Oz – God, she hated that movie – Jack came out of practically nowhere and football tackled it to the ground. _He really does listen._ Jane thought as she ran to Sara and Seth. She gave Sara the device and Sara smiled at her. Jane smiled back just as Jack caught up with them.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted as he rushed the three kids though the trees.

As they ran, Jane's lungs filled with smoke as everything around her started on fire. She was yet again brought back to that little closet as her house burned down, taking her parents with it. She started to slow foe, trying to stop the place from spinning. Seth noticed this and ran back to Jane, who had fully stopped now and was bent over with her hands on her knees. He picked her up – much to her dismay – and ran to catch up with Jack and Sara.

"So, how's it going?" Seth asked her sarcastically as he ran through burning bushes and the like. _I was going to say that earlier! _Jane thought as she looked up at him.

"Oh, just swimmingly. And you?" Jane answered, matching his tone word for word. He laughed, which sounded nice to her ears. She smile up at him and laughed too, despite all that was happening.

When they got to the book case, Seth let her down and tried to shut the book case. Jane helped. The thing was about ten yards away. It shot flames at the book case, just as they were able to close it. Jane and Seth flew back onto the ground due to the blast's impact. Jane got up while Seth was still on the floor. Jane yelled Seth's name, trying to wake him, but he was out like a light.

Jack picked Seth up and carried him up the staircase, through the refrigerator and out the front door of the burning shack.

Jane and Sara ran through the front yard after Jack, dodging colorful explosions that came out of random places in the ground. If it wasn't so life threatening, Jane thought that it was almost pretty. _You really need to stop that, Jane. _Jane thought as she got to the cab. Sara and Jack were right there with her.

Sara and Jane helped the unconscious Seth into the cab. Jane got in and sat beside Seth, trying to put on his seatbelt. Sara followed Jane inside and closed the door behind her. Jack got into the cab and started it.

Jane took a deep breath and laid her head on the unconscious Seth's shoulder. She let out a short "huh" before she finally relaxed.

…

Sara looked at the other two in the backseat and smiled. He newly formed plan was going to start soon, very soon…

**AN: And 2,696 words later, I am done… finally. I think that this was the longest thing I've ever written as one chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this. It shouldn't be as long as this one, though. I put in some SethXJane stuff in there and we got to relive a little bit of Jane's past (not a lot, I know, but I'm working on it, m'kay?) Thanks to everybody who has add my story to their alert, their favorites or me to their alerts or favorites! Oh and to **_**angel2u**_ **for reviewing! ****Review if you have time… if you don't I understand.**

**As an after-thought, did you guys know that Canada has a Major League Baseball team? Yeppers, the Toronto Blue Jays. My mind was completely blown.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain**

Chapter 5…

"How's your brother been holding up back there?" Jack asked Sara as he drove farther and farther from the burning shack. Jane looked at Seth from his shoulder to see that he was still unconscious, but she could tell that he was going to wake up soon.

Sara started, "My brother's system has the ability to –"

"I am fine." Seth interrupted his sister, "we need to gain as much distance from here as possible." Seth then informed. Jane rolled her eyes at Seth's urgency. He looked at her and Jane was reminded of when she was on top of him in the shack. She looked away and lifted her head up off of Seth's shoulder, but not before catching a slight pink creep up Seth's neck and face.

"You know, I'm happy you're feeling better, because you're gonna need your strength when you try to explain to me just WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!" Jack yelled, making Jane flinch. It was noticeable. Jack was really pissed off by now. Jane didn't blame him; she was really frustrated about everything that has happened so far, too.

Jack stepped on the breaks and turned to the back seat where Jane, Seth, and Sara sat. "Alright, here's the deal: the cab doesn't move until your mouths do. So start talking." Jack proposed – well, more like demanded.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth said bluntly. Insert slap to the face.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of… your world." Sara explained, trying to soften Seth's blow. _Outside… our world? Are they – nope, they can't be._

"Hey, I'm a cab driver, okay? I have plenty of worldly experie–"Jack stopped mid-sentence. He was looking behind the kids. Jane turned around and followed his gaze. "experiences…" Jane saw a bluish white light come out of nowhere. It was coming closer, and closer to the cab.

"Sara! We have to go!" Seth shouted and the next thing Jane knew, the cab was moving forward. Jack grabbed the wheel and took control of the wheel. Jane was staring at the light behind them. She felt someone grab onto her hand. She looked down to see that it was Sara's hand gripping her own… in fear. She then looked to her other hand to find that Seth was gripping it. Jane gave both hands a squeeze, hoping that the sibling would loosen their grip on her hands. It didn't work.

Pretty soon, flames were shooting all around them. Jack yelled at them to hang on. _Like I was thinking about doing anything else Jack! _Jane thought as she gripped the set. She was being thrown to the sides of the cab, as if the whole cab was in a drying machine and someone had pressed start. Jane's head hit Seth's door as the cab went spinning. Jack gained control of the cab and drove into a tunnel. He turned off the lights and stopped the cab in the middle.

Seth and Sara were talking to each other again, ignoring that she was there… right in the middle… hearing everything that they were saying.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara." Seth informed. Sara nodded in understanding.

"Who is he, and this time I need real answers." Jack demanded.

"It's a Syphon." Sara said in a low turn.

"A what now?" Jane asked. She was even more confused, if that was possible.

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth explained. _Well then, so these kids have got an assassin coming after them. No big deal, right?_

Just then Jane saw that bluish white light again in front of the cab, outside the tunnel. "Jack?" She whispered.

He ignored her and asked his own question instead, "And his mission is?"

"Jack." Jane said a little bit louder, pointing her finger towards the light that was coming closer… and closer… and closer. Sara gasped and held onto her hand, tighter than before. Seth took her other hand in his and squeezed it, like that was going to help…. Well, it actually did help, but just a little.

"Us." Sara answered. As the light got closer, the distance between Jack's hand and the key to the cab decreased. Jane hid her head in Seth's shoulder, afraid of what might happen next. The light must have been an inch away from the hood of the cab when it zoomed out of the tunnel and to somewhere else, leaving the cab untouched. Jane let out a shaky breath that she didn't know was being held. She felt Seth relax a little against her and Sara's grip on Jane's hand loosen.

Jack started the cab and drove to group on the train tracks. Jane lifted her head from Seth's shoulder and looked out of Sara's window. It looked like they were really high up, past the clouds. She didn't know about the aliens, but in her book, they were really far up.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, looking out the window with Jane.

"Not unless you know how to fly." Jack commented. Jane then saw something go up and then dip down back into the clouds. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Did you guys see that?" Jane asked apprehensively. It almost looked like… like a … spaceship.

"See what?" Seth asked Jane suspiciously. Sara looked at her in a worried way, too.

"Nothing." Jane said. She must just be paranoid or something. It must be lack of sleep and all that jazz.

Then all of a sudden it was behind them, the thing that Jane saw. She was right: it _was_ a spaceship. Jack stepped on the gas, and speeded along the bridge.

Then Jane heard the worst sound possible at the moment: a train whistle. Jane started to panic. _Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord. Oh lord please let this not be real. It's just a dream, that's all. I'll wake up and I'll be on the couch back in the motel. Oh please. Oh please. Oh please don't let me die. I really don't want to die now! _

"Hang on!" Jack yelled at the kids. _What do you think I'm going to do, Jack? Scream right back at the train to make it stop?_

"I do not think that yelling at the train will make it stop Jane Parker." Sara said, frightened. It scared Jane even more.

"Go faster Jack! Please!" Jane shouted. She was absolutely petrified now. She could see the train's light shining at the end of the tunnel.

"I can't. It won't go any faster!" Jack yelled. Seth yelled Sara's name and she did one of her hand thingies. The cab moved faster, probably pushing one hundred and thirty on the speedometer.

As the train got closer, Seth's arms were magically wrapped around Jane's rigid body. She couldn't take her eyes away from the white light of the train. She then turned her head and looked back to see that the spaceship was gaining speed on them. She prepared her self for the impact…

But fate had other ideas because right before the train entered the tunnel, the cab exited the tunnel. Jane looked around and saw that jack was driving off road. Behind them the train crashed into the Syphon's spaceship. Jane felt relieved, that is until Jack told them to get down or hang on – she couldn't figure out what exactly it was that he said – and she saw trains cars fly around the cab. Jack maneuvered through the debris with a kind of control that Jane knew for sure that she wouldn't have in this situation, not that she was planning on getting into this situation ever again. Seth arms tightened around her with every sharp turn and abrupt stop.

They made it back to the highway. Jack got out, slammed the door shut and walked over to the hood of the car.

Jane was stuck in the middle of the blonde siblings as they bickered back and forth.

"No. We cannot trust them." Seth said. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I know we can. And we must." Sara argued. Jane was getting really tired of all this secrecy crap.

"Do you two understand that I am right here, hearing every _damn_ word that your two say? So please, if it's not answers, _stop_ talking." Jane said through gritted teeth. The siblings stopped talking. Jane rested her head on her knees. She was fed up with everything. She wanted to go home to their motel. She wanted to sleep in her own bed, not on some guy's shoulder. This was the worst cab ride ever.

A few minutes later, Jane heard the driver door open and Jack get in the cab.

"We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno–" Sara was suddenly cut off. Jane looked up and saw that jack had his hand up in the air, cutting off what Sara was going to say next.

"No. No more 'Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that'. I have been asking for answers–"

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno." Sara said, interrupting Jack. Jane looked at Sara to continue. "My brother and I are indeed not from you planet." And cue the gasps coming from the audience.

Jack just looked and Sara and Seth as if they were carnies trying to rip him off or something. Jane just sat there, thinking. "So that's it! Mystery solved!" Jack started laughing hysterically. "You two want me to believe that you're both aliens?"

"It is the truth!" Seth defended, glaring at Jack. He looked annoyed at how Jack was behaving.

"Really? You don't _look_ like aliens?" Jack said.

"How many aliens have you seen, Jack?" Jane asked sarcastically. She gave Jack a pointed look.

"What do aliens look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked calmly and curiously.

"You know what aliens look like!" _oh no_ "They look like green people with antennas! And laser guns! And 'Take me to you leader, Earthling.'" Jack added some sound effects and hand motions of his own. Jane hid her face in her hands. _Jack did not just say that, did he? _Her uncle could be such a dork at times. And to make it worse, Sara and Seth just looked at Jack as if _he_ was the alien.

Sara then looked at Jane – nope, she looked at Seth – and said, "He needs proof. He thinks that we're mocking his intelligence."

Next thing Jane knew, CD's and little things that weren't being weighted down were floating in the air. Sara's hand was in the air, palm up, also. _Was Sara doing this? _Jane thought as she touched one of the CD's and it floated in Jack's direction.

"I have the ability to move things with my mind." Sara explained as if it was no big deal – which it probably wasn't to her.

"That's impossible." Jack muttered, more to himself that to anyone else in the cab.

"It's quite possible. In our world and in yours. You just don't do it because you haven't learned to use you full brain capacity." Jane looked at Seth for confirmation. He looked straight at her and nodded his head.

"No, I don't do that because it's creepy and I would like you to stop now." Jack said, clearly freaked out. Seth reached out and grabbed something as all the things started to fall. He held his hand out to Jane. She opened her hand and he dropped whatever it was that he had grabbed. When she caught it, she smiled: it was her I-pod.

"Thanks." She said softly as she held it. Jane looked at him and he blushed a little bit, which was really cute. She could feel her cheeks warming up and looked away. Jane looked at Sara, who was giving her a knowing smile. _What was that about? _Jane thought as she looked back at Jack.

Jane saw bluish white lights out of the corner of her eye. _How did that thing survive the crash?_ Jane thought.

"How what survived the crash?" Seth asked. Jane then realized that she said it out loud. They all followed her gaze and saw the light coming towards the cab, too.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled. Jack put the key in and tried to get the cab going, but it wouldn't start. Sara gripped her hand again and Seth's arms returned around her. Jane couldn't take her eyes off the light. It was going to get them.

A few antagonizing moments later, a semi-truck passed them. Everybody in the cab let out their breaths that were being held.

Jane laughed a little as the cab finally got started. "Would have been helpful a little earlier." She mumbled as she turned her i-pod on and put her ear buds in.

A slow song was started playing and Jane felt a wave of exhaustion come over her, almost drowning her. She rested her head on Seth's shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

…

Sara looked at Seth after Jane Parker fell asleep on his shoulder. She could hear words and music coming from the device in the brunette's hands. Humans have such a funny way of expressing their feelings. She would have to ask Jane Parker about it later.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

_I don't have much money,  
But boy if I did,  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_So excuse me forgetting,  
But these things I do,  
See, I've forgotten if that green or that blue.  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean,  
Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

Sara had to admit, Jane was pretty – even when she was sleeping. Jane Parker smiled in her sleep a bit and she saw her brother smile, too. Jane Parker had a nice smile. It was open and friendly.

Seth noticed Sara looking at him and his cheeks started to grow a light shade of pink. She was right; her brother liked the human girl that was helping them. That was so sweet and cute and so un-Seth-like. Sara liked her, too.__

And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song,  
It may be quite simple, but now that is done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.

…

**AN: I don't own Your Song either. I'm not sure that I like how I ended it, with Sara's POV or what ever. In my rough draft I had a nice scene written with Sara's POV and I liked it. But I had to tweak it so that it would fit all that was going on in the chapter… oh well. Whatcha gonna do?**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Long time no see, huh guys? Well, I'm back with chapter 6 of this fabulous story and I hope that y'all like it now, ye hear? (Sorry guys, my cousins from Tennessee are here and they talk all the time! UGH! It gets really annoying up here at times.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain, or the plot, Just my character, Jane.**

Chapter 6…

Half and hour later Jane woke up to the sound of Jack closing his door and exiting the cab. She lifted her head form Seth's shoulder. She saw Seth's ears go pink and Sara smile in that weird I-know-everything-about-you-and-I-have-a-plan-coming-along-as-we-speak way. Sara opened her door and got out to where Jack was. Jane followed suit, getting out of the cab and standing by Jack. Seth met them at Jack's side and stood by his sister. The blonde's ears were still a little pink, Jane noticed. Sara giggled and Seth glared at his sister. _What's so funny? Am I not wearing clothes or something?_ Jane thought as she looked down at herself and at her surroundings, making Sara giggle even more.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jack called out as he walked around the garage looking for someone. _Why?_ Jane, brain still muddled with sleep, thought.

"The vehicle seems to have been 'trashed' – as Jack Bruno says – during out mission. It needs to be fixed." Sara explained. _Did I say that out loud? For all I know I could have, I'm tired enough. _Jane thought as she took a look at the cab. It really looked trashed. Jane was surprised that it was still standing. That side mirror looked like it might fall off at any time. They must be at some repair shop trying to get someone to fix it at this time of night. _Well, at least my brain is awake now._

"Yeah, we're closed!" A voice yelled from behind a pile of machine parts that Jane had no hope of identifying. Jack walked over to the pile and Jane followed. There was a man behind all the parts, sitting at a desk.

"Oh! There you are. Yeah, I know you're closed, but we've experienced car trouble, and I was hoping–" Jane tried to reason with the man, giving him her best Please-help-us smile. They really needed to get the cab fixed and get out of this place.

"Still closed. Experience your car trouble when we're open." The man said as he got up from his desk.

Jane pouted and walked back to Jack, who gave another attempt at getting this man to fix the car, "Well, I'll work on that next time. But I need you to–"

"Jack Bruno, the only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen business will be a significant amount of money." Sara informed Jack.

The man – Eddie – looked at her for a minute "Wait a minute. Do I know you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. Absolutely not. You don't know them from anywhere." Jack said quickly. Jane could tell that he was starting to panic. "I'll pay you double your rate." He quickly proposed.

"Why not triple?" Eddie said jokingly.

"Done." Jack quickly agreed. Eddie looked at Jack as if was crazy. _What_? Jane didn't even know how much this guy's rate was. What if they couldn't pay it? Then again there was that big stash of money that the blonde siblings gave them.

Eddie looked over the cab. "What'd you get into a fight with, a rhinoceros?" He chuckled at something, "Poor rhino."

"Poor rhino. I know." Jack agreed, laughing in a fake manner. Seth and Sara started fake laughing, too. Jane just stood there waiting for the siblings to stop. They really weren't that good at faking things, were they? Eddie stopped laughing after a few seconds and looked at the siblings weirdly. Jack stopped laughing and cut the other two off.

Eddie looked at the cab again and admitted, "I don't even know where to start."

"Well, you could start by replacing the front shocks, and the tie rods, and patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust, and if you have four tires, I'll take those too. You got one hour." Jack finished. That was five things to do in one hour. Eddie just looked at the cab in bewilderment. _Poor guy._ Jane thought and chuckled to herself.

Then the side mirror broke off. _Called it._ "Could you fix that, too?" Jane asked. Jane grabbed her bag out of the front and followed Jack and the blonde siblings out of the shop.

Once they were out, Jane asked, "Is anybody else hungry, or is it just me?"

Five minutes later, they were walking into a diner called Ray's. There were people dancing around the place and a band up on stage, probably doing a karaoke night or something. The lady was singing a song about a red solo cup or something like that. Waitresses were navigating around people as they made their ways to tables with food. One of the waitresses passed Jane on her way to some costumers. Jane's stomach growled when she smelt the food that was on the waitress's platter.

Jack found an empty table and sat down. Sara and Seth followed suit, sitting opposite to Jack. Jane sat between Jack and Seth. Jane looked at Jack. He was looking around nervously, anywhere but at their table.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again." Sara stated. Jane looked at Jack who finally brought his eyes to the three.

"H-How do you know that." He asked Sara, stuttering at the beginning.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy." Seth answered. "She can read the minds of those nearest to her." So that explains how Sara knew her full name when Jane didn't tell her.

"Really? Well, you tell your sister that here, on Earth, reading minds? _Very_ rude." Jack said. "Don't do that." He added, looking at Sara.

"But you really were thinking that, Jack? I can't believe you, sometimes." Jane said, rolling her eyes at her uncle.

Jane's attention turned to the stage on the other side of the restaurant. The lady was now singing an acoustic version of a song that Jane recognized from her I-pod. Jane didn't even know that she was singing along to it.

_Your stare was hoildin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where'd ya think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe._

Jane stopped singing when the song ended. She noticed Seth and Sara staring at her. She was going to ask what was wrong but then a blonde woman came up to their table. "Hey guys. Welcome to Ray's. I'm Tina and I'll be your server." Tina said, introducing herself. She looked at Sara, then at Seth, and then at Jane. "Wow, look at the three of you."

"What about them? They're just three regular American kids." Jack said, starting to panic… yet again.

"Who look like they've just rolled in a pig pen before dinner is all." Tina explained herself. Just then a few officer came up behind her. She looked at one of them and said, "Oh, Officer Anthony. Your table's over there." She pointed the officer – Anthony – and his colleges towards another table. "Now, why don't the three of you come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up." And with that, Tina led the three to the restrooms.

Jane and Sara entered the lady's bathroom. Jane took out some paper towels, got them wet, and started wiping her face with them. Sara followed her movements and looked at her through the mirror above one of the sinks.

"You have a really nice voice." Sara started.

"Oh, ummmm… thank you." Jane said, not sure how to take it.

"You are welcome. Many people noticed it as they were walking by." Sara continued.

"I didn't even notice that I was singing until it was over." Jane admitted.

"Seth liked it, too. He thought it was nice also."

"I'll have to thank him later then." Jane said, looking back at the mirror. It was a few minutes before Sara spoke again.

"You like him." Sara said as if she was talking about the weather. Jane almost got the soap that she was using to wash her face in her eye.

"I like _who_ now?" Jane asked, clearly taken aback.

"My brother. You like my brother. But it is alright. He likes you too, Jane Parker." Sara reassured.

"Really?" Jane asked as she rinsed the soap off.

"Yes. I knew it for sure while you were sleeping on Seth's shoulder."

"Are you two almost done? You friend over here looks like he wants to come in here get y'all out himself." Tina said after she opened the door.

"Yes. We are done." Sara said as she and Jane walked towards the door. When they walked out Seth instantly relaxed. It wasn't really noticeable, but she noticed his jaw unclench – so, yeah, she noticed. It was cute in a way. He looked at her and she smiled back. Sara looked at her and smiled again.

On their way back to the table, Jane was stopped by a boy. He had brown hair and eyes. "Hey there, I'm David." he said smoothly, "Are you tired?"

"Excuse me?" Jane asked.

"Because you've been running through my mind ever since you and your pretty face got here." David finished, ignoring her question. Jane rolled her eyes. She heard whoops and shouts of encouragements coming from his table. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, showing her a smile that probably charmed all the other girls – but not her.

"Not tonight." Jane said. She started to walk away towards Seth and Sara but David had other plans. He grabbed her wrist, making her look at him.

"Now, I don't think that was very nice. So I'll ask again. Would you like to _dance_ with me." David said, now more forcefully. Jane realized that it wasn't really a question. He tightened his grip on her wrist, challenging her to pull back. She tried put he tightened his grip on her even further.

"She said no." Seth said, coming up from behind her.

David smirked at him. "So you got your _boyfriend_ to come and defend you." He said.

"Let her go." Seth said, glaring at the brown eyed boy. David let go of Jane's wrist and walked off to his table.

Jane rubbed her wrist, which Seth noticed. "Are you alright?" He seemed concerned.

"I'm fine, Seth. Thanks." Jane said. She smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. "God, he's such a creep." She added as they walked back. Seth chuckled at her comment.

**AN: Wow. I don't own that song either. Just Jane. (That was an alliteration! :) I should get the next chapter up soon. I promise. _And when I promise something I never break it. Ever._**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Hey readers! Long time no see, huh? Still with me here? I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but school got in the way and this summer I had camp which was super boring but what are you going to do amiright?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the movie, just a stupid t-shirt that says 'I've survived the Camp Indian Trails Annual Jamboree'.**

Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_On their way back to the table, Jane was stopped by a boy. He had brown hair and eyes. "Hey there, I'm David." he said smoothly, "Are you tired?"_

_"Excuse me?" Jane asked._

_"Because you've been running through my mind ever since you and your pretty face got here." David finished, ignoring her question. Jane rolled her eyes. She heard whoops and shouts of encouragements coming from his table. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, showing her a smile that probably charmed all the other girls – but not her._

_"Not tonight." Jane said. She started to walk away towards Seth and Sara but David had other plans. He grabbed her wrist, making her look at him._

_"Now, I don't think that was very nice. So I'll ask again. Would you like to__dance__with me." David said, now more forcefully. Jane realized that it wasn't really a question. He tightened his grip on her wrist, challenging her to pull back. She tried put he tightened his grip on her even further._

_"She said no." Seth said, coming up from behind her._

_David smirked at him. "So you got your__boyfriend__to come and defend you." He said._

_"Let her go." Seth said, glaring at the brown eyed boy. David let go of Jane's wrist and walked off to his table._

_Jane rubbed her wrist, which Seth noticed. "Are you alright?" He seemed concerned._

_"I'm fine, Seth. Thanks." Jane said. She smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. "God, he's such a creep." She added as they walked back. Seth chuckled at her comment_

Jane, Seth, and Sara made their way back to the small table that was occupied by Jack. He was on the phone. "I got to go." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jane asked, curious.

"No one important right now." Jack answered dismissively. "You know, I think it would be –" Jack started.

" –Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride?" Sara finished using her mind reading alien skills. Jane hoped that this wasn't true. She was starting to like this little adventure that they were engaged in.

"Seriously, you have got to stop doing that." Jack said.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occurred." Sara replied, understanding.

"I'm not scared." Jack scoffed. "Just a little confused." He conceded. Jane barely got that much out of him in all the years that she had lived with him. She was impressed with Sara and her persuasiveness.

"But, the bottom line is, you guys need someone from NASA or the Air Force, not me or Jane." Jack stated. People from NASA or the Air Force are probably the ones after Sara and Seth.

"If you abandon us now our mission will be in serious jeopardy." Sara said, trying to reel him back in.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest here, okay? I'm the wrong guy and I don't want to get Jane involved in this." Jack reasoned.

"A wise human once said, 'You are what you think you are.'" Sara tried.

"Why don't you find that guy and ask him?" Jack retorted. Jane was getting frustrated with this now. There was absolutely no way in this world or even in the siblings's world where Jack and she could turn back now. They were too involved in this already.

"He was the Buddha. He's unavailable." Seth deadpanned. Jane snorted at his serious tone and almost spit her water on the wooden table. Seth looked at her with a weird expression on his face. Jack even looked at her funny.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jane reassured the other three as she regained her composure.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside?" Sara laid her small hand on top of his larger one. "Maybe you need help too, Jack Bruno." She said.

"Dominick, I told you –" Jack stopped and looked around a little. He got out of his chair and started walking away. He held his index finger up in a 'one minute' gesture. Jane felt uneasy about it. Jack only held up that finger if something could be terribly wrong.

"Are you okay, Jane Parker?" Sara asked, concerned. Seth looked at her with emotion on his face also. Jane looked across the restaurant towards where Jack's frame was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jane looked back at the two aliens and lied through her teeth.

"I do not have the ability of mind reading and even I know that what you just said is a complete lie." Seth

"Good one." Jane said and put her head on the table. He was right; everything was not fine – not at all. She was in the middle of nowhere with a couple of aliens. The cab could barely stand on its four wheels. The government was after them and so was an alien assassin. And even worse, that table of boys has not stopped staring their table.

**AN: So that's all for right now and I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'm not sure how soon though…**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
